Nanosize to microsize particles produced from organic and inorganic materials are known. Also known is use of such nanosize to microsize particles in various industrial application such as separation, absorbents, and the like.
There remains, however, a need for specific nanosize and microsize polymeric particles that can have various structure and compositions such as core-shell particles, multilayered particles, Janus type particles, and/or contain pigments, crosslinking agents, charge carrying agents, various additives, and the like, all of which are selected for specific applications.
There also is a need for processes for producing polymeric particles that can have various shapes such as spherical, ellipsoidal, toroidal, disk-like, Y-shaped, W-shaped, dendritic, comb-shaped, fractal-type, and the like.